Thicker Than Water
by Willow Fern
Summary: The pack has moved to a secluded area where they can be themselves. But, now Vivian and Gabriel's daughter, Liberty, is all grown up and ready to take on the world. Please RR!
1. Liberty

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Liberty, Jedidiah, Kyle, and their age-mates. They are property of Annette Curtis Klause. As I go along I may introduce characters of my own. I'LL LET YA KNOW. ;-)

Chapter 1: Liberty

There was always a certain edge the prospect of going to town brought. With each visit I knew that I was among people that would never accept what was different than them: and I was. It brought a thrill that I could never explain.

When Gabriel, my father and pack leader, announced that some of us would not only be going into the nearby town, but into a neighboring city, I struggled with the urge to howl in the middle of the inn, when guests were just upstairs.

Our pack had been living in a thickly forested part of the county for more than 18 years now. The move there had been absolutely necessary after a couple of rogue wolves took to the taste of human flesh- a law that would not be bent or broken. The wood provided a freedom that city life could not. We were not free to be in our fur there, because what people do not understand, they fear. Living as far away from humans as we could allow while keeping up the guise of a normal life was our best and only option. And for 17 years and 336 days, I've wanted to be free.

The inn our pack ran was prosperous thanks to the many people wanting to get away from the busyness of life, but with every new couple or family that stayed within our walls, my hunger to be among people grew.

"Absolutely not."

"MOM!"I shrieked, "It's not up to you!"

Vivian gave me a look designed to put noisy 4-year-olds in their place when at church. My hackles rose defensively.

"Vivian, she's right."

Everyone looked at Gabriel. Nineteen years of leadership hadn't worked against him in the slightest. Still capable of drawing every woman's eye in a room, his entire being demanded respect and oozed authority.

But, Gabriel letting me go to the city wasn't going to pass as one of his wiser judgment calls.

"You must be joking," Finn scoffed, "She's still too young."

"Too young? She's on fire. The guys will be attracted to her like a bitch in heat, that's the root of the problem," Willem, Finn's twin brother put in with a wink in my direction.

From the stories that still make it around the pack, Willem and Finn, and their friends Ulf and Gregory were all hell-raisers back in their early adulthood. They were known as 'The Five' back then. Their friend Rafe had turned against the pack along with Ulf's mother, Astrid, and was killed.

I implored my father with my best puppy eyes, "Please? I've always obeyed the 'look but don't touch' rule, haven't I?"

Elder pack members coughed into their palms to cover up their grins at my pathetic attempts to weaken a man no one had ever seen give an inch.

"I said you could go, didn't I?" Gabriel brushed off my pleading look, "My only condition is that Jed goes with you."

The level of coughing increased. My aunts, Gabriel's younger sisters, gave each other pointed, knowing looks. Being triplets, they often seemed to know what the other was thinking.

Jedidiah Matthews stepped forward with would have been arrogance, had he not stumbled.

While my female age-mates licked their lips in admiration of the male, the rest of the males could be heard giving low, throaty growls.

"Jed is perfectly capable of seeing you aren't hurt, Libby," Ulf, Jed's father pointed out.

I schooled my features to a polite smile before shooting a last pleading glance at my father.

"It's settled, Liberty. Jed stays with you while your there, or you don't go at all," my father said, using my full name and a piercing glare.

I visibly swallowed my pride and delivered a curt nod in Gabriel's direction. Everything was already decided, and my protests would have no impact.


	2. Kyle

AN: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! ^_^ I have a few chapters ALREADY written out..  So, my updates should not be too incredibly far apart. 

LovelyNebula: Appreciated your encouragement AS ALWAYS. Thanks for giving me the book to read in the first place XD

Steelsings: It's you and me exploring a new category! Thank you sooo much for your comments.  I'll be explaining more about Jed in the next few chapters, this chapter will clear up a bit about where Liberty's feelings are.

DeeMarie: I LOVED IT TOO. Hence the fanfic XD. Thanks for your review..

EVERYONE KEEP ME POSTED ON HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED YET…well..hm..you should :-/ cause its just the cool thing to do ^_^  
  
  


Chapter 2: Kyle

            The other females' whispers of envy usually did not bother me.  When my parents mated, everyone knew whatever came of it was bound to be gorgeous; they were not disappointed.  But, right now, I was bothered by the looks and muted voices when I entered a room.

I tossed back my tumble of chestnut colored hair with an impatient flick of the wrist.  I had announced to my parents earlier that I needed a walk and the snap in my violet-blue eyes dared them to stop me.  Unfortunately, they did not rise to the bait, and my opportunity to take my anger out on them faded away.

I took my walk in the forests surrounding our den.  The wood was lit only by the summer's half moon, but, even in my skin, my eyesight in the dark was unusually good.  My darkly tanned body, clad in army green shirt and shorts, could all but disappear into the thicket if I chose.  And, as I heard the rustle of leaves, I chose.

Nimbly swinging into the lower branches of a tree nearby, I melted into the scenery as I waited, downwind, for my follower to approach.  A sudden breeze threw their scent straight to my primed sense of smell.  The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I recognized the smell of wolf-kind.  I could feel my claws lengthening as I fought down the bile of my rage.  Just as I was spoiling for a good fight, I caught another scent: human.

Damn.

I leapt down, landing neatly on the balls of my feet, and stuck my foot out at the exact time my pursuers passed.  One went down, taking another with him.

Three wolf-kind males, and three human males.  The wolf-kind were my age-mates.

"Well, if it isn't Lady Liberty herself," Kyle sneered while his buddies snickered, "You are looking fine, as usual.  Why don't you come over here so I can see if you feel fine?"

My hackles rose as the other boys hooted.  Then I summoned a vulnerable expression and strode to Kyle.  He looked positively shocked, and pleased, when I touched my palm to his chest.

I looked into his eyes and let mine blur, "You wouldn't let anybody hurt me if I went to the city with you, would you?"

My chin trembled slightly and Kyle touched a finger to my bottom lip as if to soothe me.  At 6'2" he towered over me a full eight-inches, but it was he who was at the disadvantage at the moment.  Normally, I got along quite well with him, but every once in awhile he, like any other man on Earth, needed a reminder that women still had power.

I trailed my hand down his chest and abdomen and watched his ice-blue eyes go blurry with desire.  As he lowered his lips to mine, my lips parted on a sigh of acceptance.  When our lips meshed, he held me by the shoulders while I stroked him artfully.  I judged his mind to be fogged by his own sexual arousal and licked his lower lip once more, before I grabbed his crotch painfully hard.  

His yelp made the others jump back.

"Never again treat me as if I look down upon you from my throne," I hissed before releasing his manhood.

His breath released in a rush of air and he massaged himself through his jeans with his hand, all the while giving me the eye.

"Go home," Kyle told the others through clenched teeth.

His companions left, sparing Kyle and I one last glance

"Last time you touched me it didn't hurt so much," Kyle said tersely as he circled me as a predator might it's prey.

"Just because you're the strongest gives you no right to be cruel to me," I said reasonably.

He stopped in front of me after completing his circle and tipped my chin with his fingers so his eyes met mine.

"Why is Jed going?" Kyle growled.

"I don't know."

"Bullshit!  Gabriel knows I'd die to protect you!"

"As would any of the males," I said calmly watching his outburst.

"Not with the same passion, Liberty.  You're beautiful, baby, everyone knows it.  They all want you, and only I can have you," he said taking my hips in his hands and pulling me against him, "Say it."

"Kyle-"

"Say it, damn you.  I know you feel what I feel in the way you tremble under me.  The way you're trembling right now."

His lips brushed mine and my lips parted on a breathy sigh.

"Libby?"

I turned my head, away from Kyle's kiss, toward the sound and saw Jed standing forlornly between two sturdy trees.


	3. Contrasts

Disclaimer: Only Liberty, Jed, Kyle and age-mates are mine!! The rest of the characters plus the setting stuff is property of Annette Curtis Klause. ^_^

AN: REALLY short chapter so I'm going to put up Chapter 4 at the same time I'm posting this. SO, chapter 4 won't have an author's note. Yes I know, I hear you all screaming why. :P (btw…IM DOING A DISCLAIMER ONCE EVERY 2 CHAPTERS…unless I use a whole lot of Klause's stuff)

Steelsings: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR GREAT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM.  *giggle* I'm thinking about working that lil detail w/ the eyes into something, but I think I've changed my mind…SO SHE MIGHT JUST BE A SPECIAL PERSON NOW.  

Laurea-Vean: Thank you for just keeping me posted on how you feel about the story IT MEANS A WHOLE WHOLE LOT TO ME ^_^  

I'm trying to keep up with things and right now I'm updating every day as you can see…but I can assure that sometime next week I'll need to slow down a little bit. *rushes over to FictionPress to update other story*

Chapter 3: Contrasts

I took in the contrasts between Jed and Kyle during the silence that followed Jed announcing his presence.

While Kyle's dark good looks sent shivers down any women's spine when he entered a room, Jed's appearance was more innocent.  Both were obviously men, not boys, but Jed looked more the part of the heroic cowboy with his wavy, dark-blonde hair curling just above the collar of his shirt and green eyes full of compassion.  There was no denying he was extremely good looking, but there was this one thing about him…

"Beat it, Spaz," Kyle ordered, not good naturedly.

I closed my eyes and took a break to restore my calm.

Jed wasn't really a spaz.  He was a little like an absent minded professor.  The kind who searches wildly for the glasses he put in his shirt pocket not five minutes ago.  He was a little clumsy, but incredibly smart.  Behind what people perceived as his fumbling antics, Jedidiah was much more clever and much stronger than his male age-mates gave him credit for.

"Yes, Jed?" I said finally.

"I was just worried a-and wanted to make sure you were ok," Jed said flushing slightly. "Actually, Libby, your dad sent me."

I gave him an endearing smile when he lifted powerful arms slightly before dropping them in what could be considered a full body shrug.

I felt, rather than heard, the growl rumbling in Kyle's muscular chest.

"Go on home, Jed, I'm fine."

Jed, nodded dejectedly, looking at Kyle instead of me, and left the small clearing where I stood in Kyle's embrace.

"Run with me," Kyle murmured unzipping my shorts.

I felt the change coming on and, while he stripped away my clothing, surrendered to it with a silence shattering howl.

            I dropped to all fours in my wolf form.  I looked at Kyle, whose transformation was just completing.  His fur was a sleek black, the color of his hair, and he slipped in and out of the shadows when he approached me.  He gave me a toothy grin and we ran.


	4. The City

Chapter 4: The City

"What's the hold up?" Finn asked exasperatedly.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I huffed as I ran out to the truck we were taking to the city.

I skidded to a halt next to Finn's oversized pick-up. It was as I was opening the door that the lack of noise struck me. Looking into the cab of the truck I saw Finn and Jed's jaws' a few inches closer to the floor than what could be considered polite admiration.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Jed managed.

I followed his eyes down to my skirt.

I had created the little number myself. White lace with tiny satin bows covered white cotton and came to an abrupt halt just below the crotch.

My slow grin did nothing to dissuade Jed's libido, or Finn's.

"Get in the car," Finn rasped.

I had just moved to pull myself into the car when I was lifted and dropped into the seat unceremoniously.

Kyle's scowl said more than Jed could have ever wanted to know. Kyle's hand slid tantalizingly, and possessively, up my thigh before he released me and closed the truck door.

"Behave," he said, to me or to Jed, I wasn't sure.

We pulled away smoothly and, as soon as the inn and homes of our pack members were out of sight, Jed groaned, "He's going to kill me."

"My wife is going to kill me," Finn grumbled shifting uncomfortably.

The tight yellow tank top I wore covered little more than the skirt. I figured if I was going to the city, I wanted to look good enough for people to remember.

Driving from our settlement outside of town to the city took about an hour and I was anxious and asking questions the whole way.

When we got there I wasn't disappointed.

My questions came to a halt as I gazed at buildings over ten-stories high. Everything was close together, as if someone wanted to get the most out of the small space they were given to work with. Every so often I would spot a sapling surrounded by fencing and sidewalk, almost like an afterthought.

But, what fascinated me the most, were the people. Hundreds of people walking around. Small children were either pushed in strollers or tugged along by a parent, teenagers could be heard laughing over jokes that would fly at least two inches above any other person's head, and adults, the working class, hurried into office buildings to cram in some overtime hours on the weekend or one of the many shops lining the street to do some shopping. I was doing the latter.

"Libby."

The fact that someone was saying my name came to me belatedly, and I turned to see the amusement in Finn's smile and Jed's eyes.

"Like it?" Finn asked, unnecessarily.

My silence broke on a rush of overwhelmed senses. "Like it," I squealed, "I _love_ it! Why don't we come here more often? Better yet, why don't we live here? When I get a car can I drive out here whenever I want? How much money can I spend again?-" I took a breath and decided to stop.

Finn looked like he wanted to roll with laughter, Jed's eyes showed similar feelings.

"Because it's far away, because it's dangerous, probably not, you'll have to ask your parents, and 250," Jed said as Finn pulled into an empty spot along the road.

It took a minute for me to decipher Jed's response, but once I got it all worked out I was able to fully focus on the parking meter Finn was slipping change into.

"What's that for?" I asked running a finger over the dirty glass covering a timer.

"We pay to park here for a couple hours. And if the time runs out and we don't pay, we get a ticket by the local rent-a-cop," Jed said with a lopsided grin, "Now, c'mon. I figure since you're a girl you're going to need every hour to spend all that money."

I hesitated a beat when I realized how smooth Jed's voice was coming out, like warm molasses. I regained my enthusiasm and pointed out a hole in his hypothesis, "Honey, I could spend all this money if you gave me a 15-minute time-limit. But, seeing as my limit is significantly longer than that, I can almost guarantee we'll be using every minute of it."

I hooked my arm in his and we started down the street.

AN: prance prance Ok… So I put an AN to spite you..and myself… oO prances beams


	5. Alex

AN: *quickly updates* Sorry guys!! But, you know I've been spoiling you by updating so quickly in the first place!!!!!   :P  I had tons of stuff going on this weekend, as usual, SO I'M FINALLY UPDATING. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!! It's so exciting every time I check to see that my number of reviews has increased ^_^ It keeps me goin'!  *mwah* to my reviewers. 3 

Chapter 5: Alex

            "Down to my last 25 bucks," I chirped, "What shall I buy?"

            Jed, weighed down by numerous shopping bags, gave me a pleading look.

            I gifted him with a brief sympathetic smile before focusing my attention on the task at hand.  I stopped to look at the shops around me.  I couldn't go much further without being late meeting back up with Finn.

            As I was running my options through, I spotted a small store tucked between two antique shops.  I headed towards it and Jed followed with a groan of annoyance.  The door opened with a tinkle of chimes and I gave a gasp of pure pleasure.

            Jewelry, beautiful decorations, silly toys, and an assortment of the odd were all laid out in colorful, eye-pleasing displays.

            "Ugh, what is that smell," Jed mumbled.

            I whirled on him, "That is incense more fit to pleasure the senses than a years worth of your cologne, Jedidiah Matthews!"

            Jed set my bags down and took my chin in his hand.

            Uh oh.

            "Are you saying I stink?"

            I couldn't help it; I snorted.  He buried my face in his scented t-shirt while I giggled and tried to get away.

            Until I heard someone clear his or her throat.

            We stopped and I got an eye-full of what could have possibly been the most beautiful man on earth.

            He looked to be about 23, with brown hair just long enough to exhibit a wave, eyes the color of green moss, and muscle structure to envy a marine.

            _He might even be able to give Kyle a run for his money_, the thought was brief.

            "Hi.  We were just looking-" Catching his scent, I cut off.

            Wolf-kind.

            Jed and the man also realized it and the latter looked ready to flee, or brawl.

            "What do you want?" his tone frigid.

            Jed moved in front of me, "We're just looking around, friend, we don't want trouble."

            "Look all you want.  Holler if you need me."

            The man disappeared through a back door.

            "What's wrong with him?" I asked, feeling like a child.

            "He's a stray," Jed said flatly.

            The subject was closed.

            I browsed shelves and stopped in front of a display of jewelry.  There was more silver than I expected a _loup-garou_to be handling.

            "See something you like?"

            The soft spoken question made me start.  I looked over my shoulder at the gorgeous shop clerk.

            "I was just noticing how much silver you have," I said, fighting to keep my voice steady.

            He went around the glass display and, taking out a key, unlocked it.  He pulled out a silver bracelet in an intricate woven pattern.

            "It's a Celtic knot pattern.  And it's pewter," He added.

            I held out my hand and he gently clasped the bracelet around my wrist.  While I turned my hand admiring the craftsmanship, he locked up the case.  Confident.

            "Why do you have something so beautiful in pewter?" I asked cautiously.

            He shrugged, "I just decided to make it in pewter.  I guess I expected it to be so beautiful that I wanted to be able to touch it without fear of being harmed."

            "_You_ made it?" I was shocked.

            Another shrug, this time accompanied by a nod.

            "It's perfect.  How much?"

            "On the house.  I like you."

            I smiled, "What's your name?"

            "Alex."

            "I'm Liberty.  Or Libby."

            He grinned at me and I found it contagious.

            "Libby," Jed snapped.

            I jumped, "Yes?"

            "We're late.  Let's go."

            I nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Alex.  Look me up sometime.  K?"

            I gave him my phone number and location when he assured me he would. 

            Jed practically dragged me out of the store and back to the parking space where we met with Finn.  Finn got a good laugh out of all the bags Jed was toting, but Jed gave him a look to stop traffic and the laugh became the twitching of Finn's lips in an effort to contain himself.  Finn had Jed dump all the stuff in the truck bed with all the purchases Finn made himself, then we headed back towards home.

AN: I realized a minute ago that I gave Jed the last name "Matthews" in chapter one, and I mentioned it again in this chapter.  I don't recall Klause giving Ulf  (Jed's father) a last name…So, I've created one.  But, I will never use it with Ulf… seeing as he is NOT MY CHARACTER.  


	6. The Visitor

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Liberty, Jedidiah, Kyle, and their age-mates. They are property of Annette Curtis Klause. As I go along I may introduce more characters of my own. I'LL LET YA KNOW. ;-)

lets you know Alex is mine strokes Alex MINE!

AN: MY FIRST FLAME! YAY! Ok… Anyway, I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. But, I told you I would slow down a bit…this is exactly a week! I'm sorry! sob THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE SOOOO INCREDIBLY APPRECIATED! beams prances

Ok, Alex is a stray. Aka, not with a pack. SO. He is either an odd one out, he got kicked out of a pack for some reason..OR MAYBE HE JUST HAS A WHOLE STORY TO HIM Gasp ANOTHER CHAPTER MAYBE?# giggles I'll get around to Alex's story. Even if his purpose is to just cause trouble. :o

Chapter 6: Visitor

"I oughta kill you for wearing that skirt," Kyle growled somewhere behind me.

I continued unloading shopping bags onto my full-size bed. "Can you get the scissors for me?" I folded another bag and dropped it onto the floor for disposal later.

I didn't see what Kyle's entire stance was conveying.

"Liberty," he breathed low.

I turned to look at him and saw how vulnerable he looked at that moment.

"Were you meeting up with anyone in the city?"

There it was.

My mouth dropped open in surprise and I barely suppressed a laugh. I went to Kyle and threw my arms around his neck before laying a passionate kiss upon his lips. I felt his lips curve into a self-confident smile.

The knock startled us both enough to lose our balance.

Still laughing, I opened the door. Gabriel did not look happy.

"Daddy?" I said, concerned for my own safety.

"Downstairs. Now." It came out as a menacing growl.

He turned and left. Before I followed I saw Kyle's canines had begun to lengthen; not from lust, but anger.

I shook my head minutely before we both went downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw what was going on.

"Alex!" I squealed.

I rushed to give him a hug. I felt him stiffen before, hesitantly, putting his arms around me. He obviously felt very awkward with physical contact. Smiling, I thought to myself that Alex was going to become very used to physical showings of affection.

"I dropped my stuff off at the inn on my way over. I figure I'd run with you tomorrow at the full moon," came the whispered explanation.

I released him but my smile did not fade.

"Liberty, let's go into the living room," Vivian said after glancing at her seething husband. She too had recognized that Alex was a stray, but that didn't mean she was going to consider him low with out getting acquainted.

Jed was already propped against the side of the doorway waiting for us. Alex, Kyle, my parents and I took a seat.

"I'm not going to call a pack meeting for this but we've got a couple of things to talk about. First of all, Jedidiah, I saw you with a female yesterday, not Liberty," Gabriel began.

"Sir, Liberty and I are just friends," Jed said, obviously fighting nerves, "I plan on choosing another mate. Liberty seems to have already made her choice."

Kyle was looking at his folded hands, but I saw his mouth quirk at this last statement.

Gabriel was not humored. Then again, he didn't know about Kyle and I. So, he immediately rounded on the stray.

"You?" he demanded of Alex.

"No," Alex said calmly, "At least, not yet."


	7. War Cry

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Liberty, Jedidiah, Kyle, and their age-mates.  They are property of Annette Curtis Klause.  As I go along I may introduce more characters of my own. I'LL LET YA KNOW. ;-)

AN: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I'm on Spring Break…but I was trapped at my mom's house  (NO DSL/CABLE/ROADRUNNER/WHATEVER ELSE YOU HAVE THAT IS FAST..definately Dial Up…) So there was no updating from there. I love you all for reviewing… Please continue to review!!! 3 

Baby Chaos – I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE BOOK. I liked it too… *looks around* Did ya guess?

Pixi Punkrocker – Is your friend cute? ^_^ :P *prance*

Special Shout outs to three reviewers that I'm seeing reviews from over and over again: Laurea-vean 3  deemarie 3  Steelsings3 ---though..I haven't heard from you about my latest chapter ;_; OK I RAMBLED ON LONG ENOUGH!! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! Continue to review please..IT MEANS A WHOOLLLLLEEEE LOT TO ME!!! ^_^ 3 

Chapter 7: War Cry

            I woke up with a cry when a howl interrupted my nightmares.  When I abruptly sat up in bed, sweat dripped down the center of my back to pool at base of my spine.  Holding the sheet to my breasts, I whimpered and turned to nip at Kyle's shoulder until I received the comfort I craved: only to find Kyle missing.

            Giving the clock a glance, I took note that it was only two in the morning, and when Kyle left my bed he usually didn't leave till five.

            I heard another howl.

            I threw off the bedclothes and sprinted out of the house, taking on my wolf-shape as I ran.  I dodged trees and bushes, leapt over brooks and fallen limbs, before finding the source of the howl.

            Two magnificent wolves were battling in the shelter a wall of rock created.  One of the wolves I recognized from his gleaming black fur.  I raised my hackles and crouched low, not making a sound.  Deducing that the darker wolf was Kyle, it wasn't hard to figure out who his opponent was.

            Alex matched Kyle swipe for swipe in the age old dance of battle.  His chestnut colored coat was dirty from the ground beneath him and leaves hung from his fur like ornaments, but he only focused on the eyes of the younger male.

            When Alex let up a howl, I pounced onto the ground between the two.  

            I let out my own howl of agony as two sets of claws ripped into my flesh.  My wolf-shape disappeared quickly, leaving me in my skin, nude and bleeding.  Alex and Kyle were soon in their own skin, just as nude, but more bruised and less bloodied.

            "Oh God, Liberty, what are you doing out here?" Kyle breathed out, his voice trembling.

            "I woke up and you were gone," I cried. "How could you leave me to come out here and fight with him?  Alex, how could you let him?"

            Alex tried to grin past his concern for me. "It's a man thing, baby."

            Kyle turned to snap at Alex for the endearment, but I chose that moment to whimper and clutch my sides.

            "She's gonna need stitches, Kyle."

            Kyle nodded.  His forehead beaded with sweat from the effort it took to switch from kill mode to loving caretaker.  Alex jogged to a tree and returned shortly with a bundle of clothes.

            "Here," He said breathlessly.  He ripped his undershirt into two pieces. "Put this on the cuts to stop the bleeding.  Dammit, Liberty, what the hell were you thinking?"

            "Good looking men are in short supply," I squeezed out my last drop of humor.

            My body began to shudder like a leaf.  The warm summer air had turned cold.  So cold.  I looked up at the men one last time and Alex's green eyes burned me with their gaze.  "You're going to be ok," He said, whether it was true or not.

            I felt myself being lifted from the dirty ground and carried through the wood.

            "It's too far on foot," Kyle said hopelessly, "Change into your fur and get Gabriel." He shifted me in his arms.

            "You forget what I am," Alex bit off, "Gabriel isn't going to listen to a stray."

            Kyle's footsteps halted and I felt a whisper soft kiss on my lips.  "Keep walking.  I'll be back as fast as I can.  It's only a couple miles."  With that, I was put in Alex's arms and Kyle resumed his wolf form.

            I heard the thump of Kyle's paws hitting the ground as he went towards the settlement at a run, howling the entire way.

            Alex kept me in his arms and set a steady pace as to not jostle me too much.  I felt like I had been left in a pool of ice water.  The ice crept through my veins, slowing my oxygen, slowing my brain.  

            Finally, I felt heat.  A warmth that seemed to be just out of my reach.  Calm reached my body as the warmth began to flood over me.

            A howl brought me back to full consciousness.

            "Over here!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs.

            My last conscious memory was of my pack running towards me.


	8. Found Out

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Liberty, Jedidiah, Kyle, Alex and their age-mates.  They are property of Annette Curtis Klause.  As I go along I may introduce more characters of my own. I'LL LET YA KNOW. ;-) 

AN: Ok.  I left a nasty review on my own review thing when I got upset about some things.  I apologize to everyone about it.  I'm definitely not having the best week…Forgive me? ;_;

Kraven: I want to thank you for your review.  Especially the fact that you were so specific.  It allows me to see what I have been doing wrong and possibly fix it.  That being said, I'd like to point out a few things to you. 

1. If this was in an actual book, we'd be about 7 pages into the book.  Don't expect the plot to jump out at you after 7 pages.  I'm not planning on writing a novel, but I'm not planning on writing a 10 chapter romance.

2. This is a 'coming of age' story.  Meaning, plot is definitely a choice for the author.  Whether I choose to have a plot or not, is up to me.

3. I do not recall ever mentioning that Liberty was attracted to anyone save for Kyle.  Nor, have I mentioned her becoming attracted to human males.  She is attracted to Kyle, and solely Kyle.  I believe I stated that in the chapter where I said that Jed was attracted to another girl.

4. Liberty is not 'amateur' as you so adequately put.  Nor is she _immature._  She has been living in the backwoods of Vermont her entire life.  Naturally, she is a bit excited about seeing a city.  I've never been to New York City, the biggest cities I've ever seen are Raleigh,NC/Orlando,Fl.  I can guarantee you, I'm not going to take seeing buildings touching the sky in stride.

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE.  3 Review please!! *rushes to update other two stories on FictionPress*

Chapter 8:

            The bed gave a little with Kyle's weight when he lay down next to me.

            "Shouldn't you be at the inn fixing the porch?" I mumbled with a smile.  I ran my fingers through his soft hair.

            "Mhmm," He nuzzled my neck. "And you should be asleep.  You had a rough night."

            I felt the bandages on each of my sides.  The full moon was still another 6 hours away, but it still felt too close.  I was confined to my bed for the day while my wounds did some healing, but I knew my transformation was going to be a bit painful that night.

            As I looked into the heated blue of Kyle's eyes, I became trapped for a few moments.  I imagined all of the things we would do once we were married and the pack knew how much we loved each other.

            Wait.  Love?

            As much as Kyle and I care for each other,  I couldn't recall a time that we professed our love for one another.

            "Kyle," I whispered breathlessly, meaning to ask him if he truly loved me.  But, my lips were soon captured in a kiss that made my blood boil over.  I clutched at his shoulders desperately, until he pulled away from me with a gasp.

            We both took a moment to catch our breath, and it was I that regained the ability of speech first.

            "What's wrong?"

            Kyle looked at me the same way a starving man looks at a feast.  "You're hurt.  I can't touch you like this when you're hurt, Libby, it's not right."

            "Kyle, I'm fine-"

            Footsteps on the stairs outside my room halted our conversation.  Kyle righted his clothes and mine before tucking me in like a doll.  I hadn't finished glaring at him when Vivian entered the room.

            "Mom," I smiled my welcome.

            "Gabriel is downstairs talking to himself.  He's two boys away from-" Vivian whispered hurriedly before a resounding shout set everyone back on their heels.

            "KYLE!?" Gabriel's voice boomed.  Pounding on the stairs announced Gabriel's ascent.  My bedroom door sprang open with enough force to drive the door past the door stop and the door knob into the wall.  

            After this is over, I thought, he'll be mad about the holes he's made.

            "Sir?" Kyle said keeping his head high.

            Gabriel landed a punch before any of us expected it.  

            "Gabriel!" Vivian screamed.

            "Dad!" my cry followed.

            Kyle rubbed his jaw and glared at Gabriel.  A crimson line trailed from the corner of the full lips I had enjoyed only moments before.  

            "How long?" Gabriel muttered darkly.

            No one asked what he meant.  Kyle wiped his mouth and spat out the open window.  "Nine months," he finally declared leisurely.

            "Have you-"

            "Yes."

            I closed my eyes as those words washed over me.  It felt like the judge had just dropped the gavel, the girls in Salem had pointed their fingers, and the captain had drawn out the plank all at once.  

            I wasn't virgin.  And my father knew it.

            "Dad, I-"

            Gabriel looked at me and I prepared my mind for the verbal beating to come.  Only it never came.  My father did one of the most unexpected things ever.

            He grinned.

            A grin full of mischief.  He looked at his wife and his grin seemed to get larger.

            "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?" He exclaimed as if being informed of his daughter's sexual exploits happened all the time.

            "Well…I…um… I thought you'd be upset with me," I flushed.

            "Upset?" He seemingly blew the notion off as absurd. "Have you told Kyle's father?"

            Gregory had known for quite some time.  If he hadn't, Kyle's and mine physical relationship would have been a moot subject.  I nodded my head slightly, watching my father carefully for any signs of anger.  I looked at my mom who looked happy enough, but there seemed to be a certain twitchy-ness about her.  

            I soon found out why my father's happiness was such as it was.

            "So, you've never lain with Alex?"

            My jaw slackened in awe, before my face tightened and my body stiffened in insult.  "What am I?  Some whore?  Kyle's the first and only. I can't even believe I'm _having _this conversation..."

            Gabriel nodded distractedly.  His mind was apparently on other things.  My mom watched him for a moment before turning to look out my window.  Kyle was watching Gabriel knowingly.  What was going on with everyone?  Ever since Alex showed up…

            _Alex._


	9. Wolf Moon

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever. Ok, this chapter is about the full moon change and such. I kinda just wanted to have some fun w/ this chapter, but it does have some plot stuff, even some hidden stuff that you can't tell yet. Please read and review!  
  
Spage: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOU REVIEW! I was having a bad day, and then I read your review... and it made me ^_^ Thank you!  
  
Azn_angel: Yes, Gabriel had three sisters. They were triplets. It's in the book Blood And Chocolate. In one of the den meetings...three girls keep trying to sit on each other and the readers learn that those girls are his sisters. It took me a while to find it again to confirm it so I could put it in my story...BUT IT IS IN THERE!! Thank you for your review and voicing your questions! MUCH APPRECIATED!  
  
The sun was setting and the full moon was approaching as I lay in bed in my now empty room. The bare white walls and muted tones of the décor emphasized the quiet after all that had happened today.  
My mom and dad, I knew, were downstairs with the pack having one of their 'meetings.' I hoped Kyle would come up to be with me during the change from skin to fur that I could already tell was going to be more painful for me than need-be. But, right now, he was with the pack in our living room discussing 'important matters.' I sighed and looked up at my lazily spinning ceiling fan.  
Alex.  
What had he done so wrong that had everyone so stirred up? I knew that he was a stray...but so what? He's a wolf-kind just like us and deserves to have a home and family like any other. There weren't many laws that could be broken that a wolf can be tossed out of a pack for. There were many rules and punishments, but laws and exile were few and rare.  
I resolved to get Alex alone the next day and talk to him when everyone was busy doing his or her share for the settlement.  
My musings were interrupted by the soft click of my bedroom door as it shut. Kyle smiled at me softly.  
"How're you feeling?"  
I squirmed a bit, moving over so he could join me on the bed. Once he was next to me, his hand holding mine, I shrugged and moved my thumb over the back over his hand.  
"Do you want Gabriel here for your change? Or do you want to be alone?"  
I broke my gaze on our interlocked hands to meet his beautiful blue eyes with my own. "I don't want Dad here, but I don't want to be alone."  
Kyle smiled and gently kissed my forehead before leaning back against the pillows with a sigh.  
"We have about half an hour till moon rise."  
I smirked at his trademark phrase. Even after learning that the moon never actually 'set,' Kyle still persisted in calling the late evening event 'moon rise.'  
"Is it that late already?"  
Kyle glanced at his watch. "Eh, only about 8:15." He looked around my room. "We really need to get a decorator in here."  
I set my lips in a pout. "What's wrong with my room?"  
"It's just, so- what's the word I'm looking for..." Kyle paused as if in deep thought. "'Dull.' Yeah, dull."  
"If you don't like it, you don't need to come in here anymore," I said coolly, but with a visible twinkle in my eye.  
"Touché."  
  
Kyle and I sat in bed silently, just enjoying each other's company for the next half an hour or so. When I felt the first twinge of change, I gasped. Kyle dragged the sheets off my body and moved to stand by my side.  
I knew my eyes showed how frightened I was when they met his. Kyle, as gently as he could, peeled my clothing off of my injured body. Even as change overcame his body, Kyle lay next to me, burying his face in my neck to nuzzle in an attempt to distract me. His ploy worked as my nails, teeth and muzzle lengthened, and fur covered my body, but when my rib cage and abdomen began to change, I howled in pain. Kyle, who could no longer speak, as his mouth had already changed, whimpered and licked my face.  
When my change was an iota from completion, I rolled off the bed and landed on all fours, in complete wolf-form. In his fur, Kyle stood on my bed in all his dark majesty, his head cocked to one side. I looked up at him before turning to head out of my room. I had a slight limp, favoring my right hind leg, as that side held the less harmful of the two gashes in my sides. Kyle neatly leapt down from the bed, cutting me off to lead the way outside.  
  
The stairs had presented a bit of a challenge, but once we were outside, the night breeze caressed my fur and I lifted my face to embrace it. Kyle licked and nipped my ear for a moment before he jerked away. I knew why. I had caught the scent in the same moment as him.  
Alex, appearing oblivious to the tension waves Kyle was giving off, pranced into the yard to nip at my ankles and crouch into a playful position. I could help but grin at his pup-like actions. I looked at Kyle; giving him a 'just for tonight?' look.  
Kyle growled out his answer before leading the way into the woods, expecting me to follow, and Alex to give up. I looked at Alex, who looked crestfallen, and lowered my head before sullenly following Kyle into the woods. I had already lost him to the shadows it seemed, so I raised my nose to the air to pick up his scent. But, all I could smell was Alex. I turned my body to see him standing right behind me, looking hopeful.  
'C'mon,' he seemed to say. 'Come run with me'  
I had taken no more than two steps toward him when my ears pricked at the sound of paws against the earth floor, headed for us. Alex crouched, preparing for a fight, before he noticed it was three of my female age mates. Upon seeing me, they promptly stuck up their snouts and pranced and preened for Alex, who was giving a toothy grin.  
Disgusted as one of the females rolled onto her back, exposing her belly for Alex in a show of submission, I fled deeper into the woods, searching for Kyle's scent.  
  
After a two-hour search, I had just picked up the correct scent when I was pounced upon. Recognizing the black fur, I immediately rolled onto my back, exposing my belly to Kyle's gaze. He nuzzled the soft flesh there before flopping onto his side to rest. I lay down next to him burying my muzzle in the soft fur of his neck to show him I was headed nowhere without him. 


	10. Trespassers

AN: Here ya go! Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
I awoke with an ungraceful start hours after I had fallen asleep. I stood, still in my wolf form, and arched my back to stretch out my sleep-sore limbs. Kyle was standing next to a tree, apparently watching something. Dawn was just approaching and I knew we needed to get back to the settlement before the others worried about us. I let out a loud yawn before trotting over to Kyle for a good morning kiss.  
And I heard it.  
Human footsteps in these woods, especially this early, meant hunters. Kyle's tail swished and the hairs on his back bristled up at the same time he emitted a low warning growl. He kicked a hind leg out towards me, motioning for me to leave.  
Being stubborn, I sat down on my rear, and gave him my most innocent expression as I wagged my tail. Kyle, sensing my presence, turned around and growled menacingly at me. Knowing I wasn't going to win this, I stuck up my nose and stood, being sure to take my time shaking the dirt and leaves from my sleek brown coat, before heading towards the settlement at a light jog.  
I reached the inn just as the sky's palette was reaching the perfect blue that only a clear summer sky can manage. I entered the adjoining garage, changed into my skin, and threw on the spare jeans and t-shirt I kept in the cabinet.  
I entered the house with a small yawn and my jaw dropped when I saw Kyle sitting at the kitchen table in nothing more than he was born in. My father and Ulf were sitting with him while he caught his breath.  
"Liberty."  
My mother's sharp tone took no more than a second to register and I met her steady gaze.  
"Does Kyle have a set of clothes here?"  
My parents knew too much about my personal life by then for me to even bother lying. I nodded and darted upstairs to fetch Kyle's clothing.  
When I returned, Gabriel and Ulf were looking sinister. Kyle's hands were in his sweaty hair and he looked just as formidable as the older men. He idly reached out a hand for his clothes, which I handed him gently. He paused for another moment, with his clothes in his lap, before abruptly pushing back from the table and striding out to get dressed.  
My body gave a subconscious shudder at his potent masculinity.  
"Libby."  
I turned toward my father, the epitome of submission at that moment.  
"You're not to go into the woods alone. Fur or otherwise."  
  
*~*  
  
'Life in the city.' Night had not yet fallen, and already I felt repressed. I finally understood why we, as a collective society of loup- garou, lived in the secluded woods of rural Vermont.  
I put down my mystery novel and set off to find someone to hang out with. Once outside, the sound of my age-mates' laughter reached my ears. I set off towards it, and found all eight of my age-mates together with three human teenagers. With four males, and five females, get-togethers could often get a little...hairy? I saw a wolf-male and a human male tumble to the ground in a rough-and-tumble match. I winced. The human boy could get seriously hurt messing with one of our kind.  
"Oh," Erica, an age-mate, noticed me. "Guys, Lady Liberty has decided to grace us with her presence."  
My loneliness dropped even further and my hurt expression slipped past my control. Kyle looked towards me, saddened, but I kept my eyes on Erica.  
She smirked triumphantly before her gaze focused on something just behind me. Her smirk turned to a half-lidded sultry gaze and I knew that wasn't meant for me.  
I turned around to find Alex standing behind me wearing nothing save for a pair of unbuttoned, worn jeans that molded to his lean body as if he was born wearing them. He met my gaze, gave a crooked grin and tossed his head, signaling he wanted me to follow him.  
I went with his request without hesitation, until I felt a powerful hand grab my arm, halting my forward progress. The same hands that could give butterfly caresses, and torment my senses till I was begging for a release only their owner could give, now held me in a bone-grinding grip.  
"Let go." I growled.  
Kyle leaned forward to snarl in my ear, "If he pulls anything, promise me you'll come back right away."  
My expression softened and I turned to look my boyfriend in the eye. I nodded and our lips met in a brief kiss before I turned to leave the group with Alex.  
Once I reached his side, Alex smiled down at me and led me into the woods. I gave only a moment's pause, thinking of my father's warning, but continued nonetheless. Alex continued walking along what I recognized as a simple deer trail. Our companionable silence had barely exceeded five minutes before he spoke.  
"Why did you leave me last night?"  
I shrugged. "You had plenty of girls to keep you company, surely you didn't feel the absence of one."  
"More than you know," he murmured.  
I stopped walking and looked up at him. He only took two steps further before turning around to look at my confused expression.  
"Why do you hold back from me, Liberty?" Alex spoke easily. "You have questions, I have answers, ones that may change your entire impression of me, yet you choose to trust me without conditions. Do you understand how naïve that is?"  
I nodded. "I don't want to know what you've done wrong-"  
"Yes, you do. I wasn't always a stray, Libby. Gabriel knows it, the elders of your den know it, and your boyfriend knows it. I want you to come to me when you want to know why."  
I met his steady gaze with my own. "I wouldn't have come out here with you if I wasn't ready to know."  
Alex's lips turned up in a smirk and he held out his hand to me. "If you ask me, I'll tell you, but I won't do it here."  
I studied his face, his hand, before nodding and putting my hand in his own. "What have you done, so wrong, Alex, that you're a stray?"  
Alex's purr of pleasure was almost a tangible thing as he entwined his fingers with my own and led me further into the woods.  
  
*~~~*  
  
AN: I'm going to try to have my next chapter out sometime this week! Review please! 


	11. Truth

The thought that Alex would do me harm did not fail to cross my mind, but I figured I could get away if something went wrong. My age-mates were probably still lingering in the clearing, concocting some gossip about Alex and myself. I fairly threw my chin up into the air as if the nasty females were still about to be bested. Alex must have known what was on my mind because I heard him chuckle before giving my hand a slight tug to pull me along a little more quickly. I stumbled slightly, but quickly regained my footing and hurried along behind Alex.  
Our companionable silence stretched another ten minutes before Alex abruptly turned to face me, causing me to collide with him. With as much dignity as I could muster under that smirk of his, I straightened myself and looked straight at him with my shoulders squared and my chin lifted. He cupped my face in his hands and my shoulders relaxed and my no-nonsense expression vanished. He smiled softly in approval.  
My mouth opened and closed no less than three times before I got the first words out. "Why did you bring me all the way out here?"  
He dropped his hands away from my face and his expression flickered slightly.  
"Because, this place," he gestured to the trees, vines, and rocks surrounding us, "is very similar to the place where it happened."  
Alex had turned away to look around himself and he seemed to take everything in. From the large boulders that only God himself, it seemed, could move, to the aged trees that far too often seemed too easily removed.  
I placed a gentle hand on Alex's arm. "What happened?"  
I felt his soft inhale before he turned to look at me.  
"I was in a pack about 5 years ago," he began. "I was 19, foolish, like most males at that age. Thought I was invincible. Went around collecting things: criminal charges, cars, silver to melt down, and women. Oh, yes, the women. Didn't matter if they were human or wolf-kind. I had the charm to get any of them; including the alpha-male's daughter. Gabriel is so afraid for you, but, in truth, you are nothing like her. Not in looks, or in personality. She was like me: sure of her charms. So, she set out to seduce me. Probably the one man that her father would never approve of. I may have been a badass, but I knew better than to sleep with her. She was big game, dangerous game, and, if I got caught, I was way out of my league. Knowing that, I avoided her."  
Alex walked to a boulder and sat down. He took a moment to look at the ground, as if to rest his eyes, before looking into mine once more. "I could tell you she caught me in a weak moment, but I doubt you'd believe me. So, I'll leave it with she finally got me. She seduced me and I took what she offered. A night of play is what she offered, and that one night is exactly what I got. Only, two months later, she told me that, because of that night, I would receive so much more."  
The wording took less than seconds to hit me. To my credit, I didn't gasp. But, I did go kneel in front of him and hold his hand as he continued his tale.  
"A child. She was going to have my child. I asked her how she could know it was mine. After all, she had slept with almost every age-mate in our pack. She said that she knew, and that I would marry her." Alex scoffed right here. "A lot of yelling occurred here, but the basic drift is that, I wasn't in love with her, and there was no way I was marrying her. She accused me of blaming her for the child we had conceived. And she ran to her father.  
Needless to say, he was furious, demanded I marry her. Which I did, after I was set upon by two-thirds of the males in our pack. I guess it was about 5 months after that that it happened. I still didn't love her, and she was always angry that I wouldn't touch her. I denied myself what I needed most in life, the comfort of a loving touch, because I didn't love her. I became celibate, and gained a new respect for monks. It was the beginning of her 7th month and her belly was so big. I may not have loved her, but I already loved the child that was growing inside of her. I wanted that baby more than anything.  
  
She on the other hand was miserable. She said she felt fat, ugly, hated me for making her that way. I didn't try to reassure her, I didn't care. She grew to hate me as I hated her. I know now that she did it because she was a hateful person period. She wanted to get back at everyone, get back at me. She told her father that I was cheating on her, that I was forcing her to give me sexual stimulation when she was in a weakened condition. Rather than have some other males rough me up, or kill me, she told her father to send me away. As I was leaving I saw her lay a perfectly manicured hand on her round belly. The belly that held my unborn child. She knew I wanted that baby, and she had me sent away."  
  
Alex stared at the ground now. "That is why I'm a stray. Not because I'm a killer, but because I was careless."  
  
I tilted my head so I could look into the eyes that were avoiding my gaze. "The child-"  
  
"The pack moved. And I couldn't follow the tracks. I feel certain she didn't-"here he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat- "kill him or her. But, God, I wanted to see my kid. I'm 24, divorced, no family, and that kid was the one thing I wanted most in the world." I sat down with my back to Alex and stared into the trees trying to process all of this. "It doesn't seem that what you 'did' is enough for banishment. And even then, why does my father worry about you with me?"  
  
Alex smiled wistfully and looked down at me. He stroked a hand over my hair, which I had left in silky waves down my back. "According to them, I seduced the alpha-male's daughter, and abandoned her when I found out she was pregnant with my child."  
  
While he was still stroking my hair, I turned to face him and his hand cupped my cheek gently. I searched his beautiful green eyes and found what I wanted the least.  
  
"You can't do this."  
  
"Do what?" He whispered his response.  
  
"Come into my life, and make me feel this way. Make me question things I thought were solid." It came out sounding more like a plea or a whimper, than a command.  
  
Alex leaned down slowly, looking into my eyes, and brushed his lips softly over my own. "I want to make you question what you feel for him, because I want you to believe in what you feel for me."  
  
I let my eyes close and I pursed my lips, as if savoring his taste there. When I opened my eyes he was looking right at me.  
  
"You told me about something you wanted more than anything in the world. More than you could ever want me," I said hesitantly.  
  
Alex looked confused for only a moment. "My child."  
  
I looked at him for a moment before continuing. "I need time to think about what you're doing to me. While I'm doing that, I think I can help you."  
  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry about all the delay. I've had...things come up to say the least. Hopefully this will kind of soothe everyone as far as 'THE STORY DOESN'T HAVE A PLOT! BURN THE AUTHOR!' shakes head Anyway, I'm sure that this chapter sounds a lil, er, primitive. I don't know. I just, let it flow out, didn't go over it. So. There it is. Btw, this is only the second guy that Libby is attracted to, and the last one. Before this chapter, there was no mention of her attraction to anyone OTHER THAN KYLE. So, if you want to whine about that, do it verbally in your own room or something. Thanks.  
  
Vampirehunter: Hehe, I have a friend named Moose. And you were right to watch Alex.  
  
Slytherinrouge: Alright, just since you're the last one to say this, I'm using your 'name.' This goes to everyone who is asking for more about the Viv/Gabriel relationship. This story is NOT about them. Anything that I give you about that relationship will be indirectly. I'm sorry about that, but this is about Liberty.  
  
Lissy: Thank you for your compliments/review. I appreciate hearing things like that about my writing. I'm sorry I've kept you in suspense!  
  
Luckyduckyco: Jed kinda 'poof'-ed didn't he? Don't worry, we haven't seen the last of him.

**Author's Note PS:** I'm on my mom's computer, and it's doing something weird to my paragraphs, so, sorry if it looks a bit odd. I tried.


	12. Ultimatum

"Liberty!"

I reacted to the shout, immediately breaking eye-contact with Alex and standing to return the call.

"Over here!"

I heard leaves and branches rustling, a muffled curse, and a chuckle before Kyle and Jed stepped into the clearing. Kyle was nursing a bloody lip and Jed was biting his own lip to keep from laughing again. Just the expressions on their faces had me biting the inside of my own cheek to keep from laughing. When I felt Alex rise to stand behind me, I no longer had to force down that urge: it disappeared entirely -as did the comical expressions on Jed's and Kyle's faces.

I took a deep breath knowing that I would have to be the one to break the ice.

Men.

"Is something wrong, guys?" I asked addressing Kyle and Jed.

Kyle was too busy glaring at Alex to answer me and I made a mental note to act as if I was angry with him later. My excuse being that his stupid little conflict was apparently more important than me. Jed smirked at me. Was I that transparent?

"We were just coming to make sure everything was ok. You guys have been back here for a bit, so we were just checking." Jed gave Kyle a quick jab to the ribs with his fist to bring the former back to the present.

I heard Alex's snort.

I shook my head, exasperated. "We're fine. Alex and I were just talking: nothing that requires either of you to protect me."

Kyle turned to me and sneered. Uh oh. "Alright. So, should I just leave my girlfriend in the woods, with a stray male, while the other bitches back there broaden my imagination with the creative positions you two could be entertaining out here?"

I scoffed. "Don't be an ass, Kyle. C'mon Alex, I assume we're done?"

I turned to look at Alex and he nodded, a slight smile just brushing his lips. I motioned for him to go on ahead and gave Kyle a look that told him exactly where I wanted him. He smirked and blew me a kiss, standing his ground until the other two males had disappeared into the thicket.

As soon as Jed, who was trailing behind Alex, could no longer be seen or heard, Kyle moved faster than I had ever seen him, to take my mouth in a rough, demanding kiss. One that I returned with equal passion.

"You are such an asshole," I panted against his lips.

"So sue me."

We both smirked against each other's kiss swollen lips. I backed away from him and laughed at the cocky expression he wore that was lessened by the mop of mussed up hair that spoke of my fingers recently burrowing there. I reached up to fix his silky mane, only to have him take my hands in his and look me straight in the eye, his expression immediately serious.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, Liberty." Kyle's voice was hardly more than a whisper. "Please don't go to him when you're upset. Even if it's with me, please, talk to me."

My eyes had blurred slightly with tears, and I nodded showing I had understood.

Right then, I hated Alex for what he made me feel. What I felt for Kyle was so strong, but Alex had twisted something very, very small inside of me. That small something gave me my first doubts on what I felt for Kyle. And it hurt more than anything.

Kyle kept my hand tucked in his as we made our way out of the woods. We didn't need to speak, but I felt like there were thousands of words that needed saying.

_Oh, I hate, HATE, Alex._

When Kyle and I reached the edge of the trees, I saw my father standing there with his hands on his hips. He didn't look very welcoming. I saw Alex much further back, closer to the inn, watching us. He looked almost like he was waiting for something to happen…

"You," Gabriel's eyes were slits as he growled out the single word at Kyle, "Leave us."

Kyle, for a brief moment, looked like he was debating on disobeying the order, but in the end decided that he rather live to see another day, and wandered off towards Alex.

My dad saw where my attention was focused and snapped a finger in front of my eyes. "If they want to go at it, let them. This is between you and me."

I refused to submit, but I did not want to appear too defiant either, so I responded to my father's words with a regal nod. He didn't look to happy with that mediocre response.

Gabriel grabbed my arm in a firm grip and practically dragged me further away from the prying eyes of Alex and Kyle. I stumbled along clumsily after him, trying desperately to keep my footing. Gabriel's fingers just tightened their vice-like hold on my arm and he kept up his brisk pace. After a painful two minutes that seemed more like fifteen, he stopped and shoved me onto a fallen log behind me. I winced with the pain that resulted when my butt connected with the un-giving wood and rough tree bark.

Gabriel paced in front of me a couple times before looking at me and crossing his arms over his chest. "What did I tell you before you left the house?"

I took a deep breath, knowing I was about to confess to openly defying him. "You told me not to go into the woods. Alone."

Dad looked like he'd rather slap me than hold a terse 'conversation' with me.

"And do you think that going into the wood with Alex was a – oh, I don't know – a _bright _thing to do?"

I shrugged. "He's harmless-"

"HARMLESS!" Gabriel roared. "THAT _BOY _COULD RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

I shuddered at the thought, even with the knowledge I had acquired from Alex.

"Dad-"

"He's leaving."

It took a moment for me to understand that Gabriel didn't mean Alex was leaving of his own free will.

"Don't! You can't do that! He has done nothing, save be himself, and you won't accept him! You're doing more harm by fearing him, than he could have ever done if he actually _meant _to harm me!" I gasped out the exclamation desperately.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to me threateningly.

"I can do whatever I damn well please. And I'll ask that you remember that before you open your mouth next time." He spoke in a deceptively soft voice.

Deciding I had long since reached the point of holding my tongue, I inched my face closer to his and spoke just as softly. "You make him leave, and I'll go with him."

Gabriel's eyes widened in shock for half an instant before he banked his emotion. He quickly turned around and began to stride away purposefully. Before he had reached a point where I could no longer hear him, he called back to me one last time.

"So be it."

**Author's Note: **This is the part where I throw myself upon your mercy, more commonly known as the 'author's note.' Sorry about the lack of updating. I just haven't..been..writing. No BS excuses. Just, haven't been writing. I know I'll eventually finish this story, hopefully sooner rather than later, but I can't guarantee updates within the next week or so. I appreciate all of my readers and reviewers, you guys are great, and I LOVE how you guys stick with me, even when I'm a complete jerk and don't satisfy you. -.- deserves to be hung (#-)

**Author's Note..Note: **I just got back to this computer and found this document…completed. As it has been for the past few months, with the Author's Note and everything. I'm sorry for the..'DELAY.' I hope that now that I know what's going on in my own story, I can try to update more… . 


	13. Beginning

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Liberty, Jedidiah, Kyle, Alex and their age-mates. They are property of Annette Curtis Klause. As I go along I may introduce more characters of my own. I'LL LET YA KNOW. ;-)

I ignored the knock at my bedroom door, and continued to pack my clothes. After a silent pause, the knock became an instant pound.

I neatly folded another shirt before placing it in my nearly full duffel bag.

I heard the door frame split with an ear shattering crash and soon Kyle was right in front of me. The door hit the floor with a belated thud.

"My dad isn't going to be happy about that," I said calmly, not meeting his eyes.

"To hell with what Gabriel thinks," Kyle spat.

Kyle grabbed my wrists and gave my body a jerk towards his.

"Look at me, dammit," Kyle pleaded hoarsely. "What are you doing?"

My eyes darted to the bag full of my clothes before I met his violently blue ones.

"I'm leaving," I said,"With Alex."

"No," Kyle said quickly. "No, no, no. Liberty, listen to me. You can't leave me. Baby, I love you."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell him my secret, but I had to leave, and I couldn't leave him with that burden. My eyes welled up, but I tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Why?" Kyle begged.

I shook my head and avoided his question. "I love you, too."

I saw hope flicker in Kyle's too beautiful eyes before the moment was shattered by commotion outside.

We both ran to my window overlooking the backyard. A group of my pack's males had surrounded Alex and were circling him.

Outnumbered, six to one, Alex still grinned, spoiling for a fight. Alex flicked a glance toward the house when I burst out the backdoor, with Kyle right on my heels.

"Ready to go, Libby?" Alex called out cheerfully, as if we were going on vacation.

I swallowed hard before nodding.

Alex slowly backed away from the group of seething males. I saw him turn and go inside to collect my things. I could feel Kyle's eyes on me as I watched Alex execute the cockiest and most dignified retreat possible, up the stairs to my room.

Kyle grabbed my arm and I spun around to face him.

"If you sleep with him, I'll hunt him down-" Kyle growled, trying not to breakdown.

I let loose a single sob and threw myself at him.

Kyle's control broke, and he clutched my body close and wept.

"Don't go. Oh God, please, don't leave me," Kyle sobbed.

I cried into his shoulder until my body and soul were weary. When I heard Alex's new car start, I pulled myself from Kyle's embrace, and ran to the car, fighting the urge to look back.

As soon as I sat down and slammed the door, Alex reached over me to fasten my seatbelt.

"You didn't tell him."

I shook my head, even though Alex spoke as though he already knew.

"He'll never believe you didn't betray him," Alex said deceivingly casual, as he pulled away from the only home I'd ever known.

"He'll see. Someday," I said softly.

"This is it! Home sweet home," Alex sang out as he unlocked and opened the door to his apartment over his shop in the city.

After a little more than an hour on the road, I wasn't able to work up the same enthusiasm.

I dropped my stuff in the entry way.

"Where do I stay?" I asked glumly.

Alex took in my red-rimmed eyes and defeated posture. I saw him give an exaggerated sign, before I was pinned to the wall gasping.

Alex kept his body close to mine to prevent much movement on my part. I felt his lips caress the soft, tender skin of my throat and collarbone.

"There, now that I have your complete and undivided attention. I should tell you I only have one bed." Alex murmured with not a little arrogance.

I pushed him away forcefully, but he grabbed my hips to keep me against him.

"Stop it," he said reasonable. "We're in this together. I know you're hurting, but you made this decision. Now, you said you would help me. Will you?"

"I keep my word," I hissed.

"I don't doubt it."

"You have a child you haven't ever seen. I said you would help you find him or her, and I will."

"Great. Ready to go?"

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 13! It's a bit short, but I felt that this was a good stopping point for this chapter, I'm getting to work on chapter 14. I'm pretty sure we all know what's coming. rolls eyes But, THAT'S OKAY! **NOTICE I have changed the ages! I changed Liberty's age (and consequently, all other age-mates) to around 18, to make this story more believable. **Sorry, I realized that I'm having a couple 15/16-year-olds have sex…and it struck me as wrong. Especially when you pull the 24-year-old in there with an attraction to Libby…o.O If you want to see the changes, go to chapter 1. IF I MENTIONED THE AGES FOR ANYONE OTHER THAN ALEX IN ANY OTHER CHAPTER, OTHER THAN THE FIRST, COULD SOMEONE PLEASE, PLEASE, TELL ME! That way I'm not having conflicting ages. Ok, I'm done. Hope you liked it, please review! And, don't worry, Kyle isn't going to stand by and watch this happen.


	14. Road Trip

I was acting like a child, and I knew it, but I didn't care. Alex had been driving for five hours, and we had said no more than ten words to each other in that amount of time.

We had stayed at Alex's apartment long enough for him to gather what he needed, and tell his employee about his absence. Alex told the college-age boy to come in when he could, and call when shipments went wrong, or stock ran low.

I saw Alex yawn out of the corner of my eye. I should my head exasperatedly at his stubbornness.

"Do you need a rest?"

Alex slammed on the brakes so fast that a bruise from my seatbelt was inevitable.

When I next looked up, we were parked along the shoulder of the highway we had just been traveling on. I saw Alex blushing furiously before he buried his face in his hands and groaned. I glared at him.

"What the hell was that?" I exploded.

Alex peeked up at me meekly. "You startled me."

I couldn't help it. I burst into giggles.

That just seemed to embarrass Alex even more. At least he was giving a weak smile behind his flush by then.

I stretched my arms, still grinning.

"I'll drive for a bit if you want to sleep," I offered.

Alex, still a little red in the face, seemed to weigh that option while studying me.

I sighed loudly. "I won't wreck your pretty car!"

Alex shrugged and unbuckled his seatbelt. When we had completed our switch, I pulled out onto the highway once more.

"Great, where are we going?" I asked belatedly.

Alex shook his head in ridicule before searching through the glove compartments for pen and paper.

The pen and napkin, it was decided, would suffice.

Alex wrote down enough directions for a six-hour drive.

"How far away is this place?" I asked nervously.

Alex just settled down in his seat for a nap, blatantly avoiding the question entirely.

I gave yet another sigh, and continued driving. As I was driving, I thought about Kyle. I missed him already. I was sure I had done the right thing though…pretty sure. Kyle would forgive me. After all, he had said he loved me.

Love.

He had actually said it aloud. Just thinking about it made me smile.

Thoughts about what could be in store for me in the future kept me occupied during the drive.

Before I thought too much time had passed, I realized that I had reached the end of Alex's directions. I furrowed my brow, seeing how late in the day it was getting.

"Alex?" I said gently, remembering what had happened last time I had spoke first.

With a grunt, Alex started slightly, and his eyelids fluttered open. He brushed his rumpled hair out of his eyes in a habitual gesture.

"You ready to switch?" he asked with a yawn.

"I don't mind sticking to it, I just ran out of directions," I said, gesturing towards the napkin.

Alex's eyes narrowed.

"I'll drive," he said without hesitation.

I could tell his mind was elsewhere, so I pulled off to the shoulder without question. We switched places and I enjoyed a much shorter nap than I had planned.

When I was shaken awake, I first took notice that Alex had parked at an isolated hotel.

"I already checked us in. Grab what you need for tonight and tomorrow morning. We'll get anything else tomorrow." Alex said.

I nodded. I reached into the backseat and grabbed my duffel bag and my bag of toiletries, before heading inside with Alex.

He dropped his bag beside one queen size bed, while I took the other. The room wasn't much more than that.

Aside from the beds, the room boasted a cable TV on a chest of drawers, a table with two chairs, a bedside stand with the customary digital alarm clock and bible, and a decent sized bathroom.

"The pack lives in this area. My ex-wife lives through the wood there," Alex gestured towards the window absently. "We'll go in the morning so we don't run into anybody taking an evening stroll."

I watched Alex for a moment, as he got ready for bed.

"Would any of the males be less-than-friendly to an outside female?" I asked bluntly.

"Probably not. But, I'm protecting my tail as well as yours."

I rolled my eyes and slipped on a nightshirt before hopping into bed to wriggle out of my jeans under the covers.

I saw Alex roll into bed before turning off the light.

I stayed up into the early hours of the morning, until Alex's deep breathing assured me that he was truly asleep, and had been for the last couple of hours. I quietly got out of bed and slipped out of the hotel room. I shed my nightclothes and placed them outside our room door before changing into my wolf-form and disappearing into the trees behind the hotel.

**Author's Note: **I'M UPDATING AGAIN! Aren't you all excited? I am! During Drama, we have this Silent Reading time, about 20 minutes. I use that time to write usually. . I'm so happy. Review please!


	15. Trouble

**Author's Note: **Ah HA! I KNEW I had another chapter typed up… Thanks for all of your reviews! I greatly appreciate everyone's input and interest in my story! beams prances

I felt free again when I felt the night air rush through my fur as I loped further into the wood. I stuck my nose in the air for a scent as I resisted the urge to throw my head back and howl, lest I wake up Alex, or any other unwanted guests.

For a moment I missed Kyle so much that I thought I could smell his presence in the woods. I picked up the scent of wolf-kind, and began to canter off in the direction my nose pulled me.

I hadn't gone more than thirty-yards further, when the smell increased with such lightning intensity that I gave immediate pause.

As soon as I began to crouch, a dozen _loup-garou,_ in their wolf-forms, surrounded me, ready to attack. Realizing, very quickly, that I had no chance, I resumed my human form.

I stayed where I was silently kneeling in the dirt. Thought I kept my eyes down, I could sense the group of men resuming their human forms.

"It's just a stray female," one man sneered.

"I say we take this one in," another called out to accepting hoots and laughter.

I snapped my head up to stare at the offending male. Ear splitting silence ensued.

"I am not a stray," I said quietly, with underlying venom.

I could smell the quick arousal of the younger males, my age-mates, as they took in my nude appearance. I gave a warning growl.

A few of the males drew closer together, almost as if they were protecting or hiding something.

I smirked cockily as a middle-aged man stepped forwards, obviously in charge.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Just then a beautiful chestnut colored wolf skidded into the clearing in front of me.

"What are you doing?" Alex hissed as soon as he'd changed.

I felt the tension in the air thicken to an almost stifling degree.

Alex's muscles were tensed and a thin layer of sweat covered his gorgeous body, just enough to make him shine like an Adonis.

"Alex?" one of the males asked skeptically.

"Alec." Alex responded curtly, turning to face the opposing group.

The shock on the group only lasted a few seconds before three males changed to their fur and took off running. But, as they separated from the circle, I saw they numbered four, three of them nudging along a smaller fourth.

"Well, well. Alex," the pack leader said mockingly. "What brings you to our part of the woods?"

"I need to speak to Crystal, Mark," Alex growled out.

"I'm not sure she's going to want any part of a conversation with you," Mark returned coldly.

"Maybe, maybe not. How about we ask her that question, hm?"

"Don't mess with me and mine you little smart ass!" Mark roared, coming closer to Alex.

Just when I was afraid there was going to be a brawl, Mark visibly controlled his anger, taking deep breaths to ensure his temper didn't flare up again.

"Wouldn't want your blood pressure to raise too high, now would we?" Alex taunted Mark further.

Mark glared at Alex before issuing orders to the surrounding wolves.

"We'll take these two back with us. Put them in Rodney's cellar until I figure out what to do with them."

One by one, the men returned to their wolf forms. Alex nudged me as he, too, changed. I whipped around when I once again conjured up Kyle's scent. Alex gave me one more insistant nudge before I took on my fur as well.


	16. Encounter

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Liberty, Jedidiah, Kyle, Alex and their age-mates. They are property of Annette Curtis Klause. As I go along I may introduce more characters of my own. I'LL LET YA KNOW. ;-)

This is me…Letting you know. All members of this random pack are my creation, including Crystal and Alex's child. grins

"I just want to tell you how brilliant you are."

_Ignore him. He's just upset._

"No, really. Why listen to me? You're just so awesome that the rules don't apply right?"

_Ok. Ouch._

"Dammit, Liberty! What the hell were you thinking!" Obviously unable to contain his fury in the guise of sarcasm any longer, Alex looked ready to throttle me.

I winced. "Alright, I wasn't thinking. Happy? Not like the admission is going to help right now."

We'd been trapped in the cellar for hours by this point, and neither of us had an inkling of the time of night, or possibly day. Alex's breath panted in and out and he had one eye comically narrowed as he glared me down. Finally, possibly realizing how futile the exercise was, Alex let out a long breath and hugged me. _Thank God. _

He tenderly kissed the crown of my head. "How are you feeling? Doing ok?"

I nodded.

We stood close for a few moments, embracing each other, accepting the comfort the other had to offer. Until we were rudely torn apart by the stream of daylight flooding into the dark underground room.

Even without touching him, I felt Alex's body stiffen. I tried to squint against the sunlight that continued to pour into the room, but succeeded in nothing more than a faint headache. Mercifully, moments later the door was drawn to a near close. In the faint light I could see a woman.

Her appearance put her age as being in the twenties, but the cynical and world-weary look in her eyes screamed something different.

"Alex. I cannot believe you actually had the audacity to follow us," she murmured, slight awe in her low pitched voice.

Alex took a breath. "We need to talk, Crystal."

_Ah. So, this is _her.

Crystal just took a leisurely walk around both of us, looking us up and down. She seemed to being taking in the changes in Alex's body, while she tallied the flaws in mine.

"New girlfriend?" She sneered, "You knock her up too?"

Alex's growl was audible.

"Ooh. Touchy." Crystal's expression suddenly went cold. "Why are you here, Alex?"

"To be a father."

"Oh, really!" Crystal burst out laughing. "Why do you think I'd let you take the brat?"

I saw Alex shrug nonchalantly, and I knew he wouldn't dare show how much he wanted his child. "I just figured you wouldn't want the trouble anymore."

Crystal's eyes narrowed as she visibly contemplated the situation. "She gonna take care of it?"

I jerked in surprise to have both sets of eyes on me. I looked to Alex for help. Alex looked at Crystal and smirked. "Her? Sure. You thought I was gonna love and nurture? Are you nuts?"

Crystal grinned. "Oh, Alex, some things just don't change do they?"

"Not at all, baby."

Crystal nodded slowly. "You can have it, with my blessing. Getting in the way of my…social life, anyway."

I almost threw up right then.

Crystal walked to the door and opened it once more. She threw us two sets of gym clothes. "Put those on and follow me."

Neither of us spoke as we hurried into the loose clothing and made our way out of the cramped cellar. We squinted against the light, but forced our eyes to quickly adjust as we followed Crystal at her brisk pace. It appeared to be late in the morning, and many people were already up and about. Alex and I followed Crystal to a good size white house where three large, similar looking men stood on the front porch.

"Alex? You remember my brothers, don't you?" Crystal said cheerfully.

Alex gritted his teeth and glared at the three. He received similar treatment.

I winced when I heard Crystal screech from inside. It sounded as though she was calling for someone, using a cowbell. _Ugh._

Finally, she emerged from the house, the swinging screen door almost slamming shut on a small child.

"Casey, come meet your daddy."

AN: Oooooh, is it a boy, or a girl? Next chapter! 3


	17. Casey

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except Liberty, Jedidiah, Kyle, Alex and their age-mates. They are property of Annette Curtis Klause. As I go along I may introduce more characters of my own. I'LL LET YA KNOW. ;-)

NEW CHARACTER Casey Mine )

I truly wanted to weep when the child lifted a head of dirty, matted blonde hair to stare at Alex and me with eyes too fully of knowledge, set in a face of bruises. I let a small sob escape before I was able to control my emotions. Crystal, already bored with the situation, let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, don't just stand there and stare at him, you idiot, go hug him or _something._"

The child winced slightly and gave Crystal one last terrified look before launching into Alex's arms.

I could see Alex was overcome with feeling at this first meeting with his daughter. He held her to his chest and tried to stop his eyes from overflowing with tears. I saw him whisper to the little girl before, reluctantly, setting her down. She immediately came to me and timidly, as if not sure if she would be swatted at, lifted her arms to be picked up. I hugged her to my body and stroked her filthy hair as if it were the softest silk.

"Does she have any belongings?" Alex asked.

Crystal shrugged and gestured toward the girl. "You have any stuff?"

The little girl nodded quickly, but made no motion to extract herself from my arms. Crystal narrowed her eyes at the child.

"You think I'm your maid? Go get your crap!"

Casey winced and quickly struggled to free herself of my embrace before darting into the house to collect her things.

Crystal let out a breath and shook her head. She gave us a sympathizing look, as if pitying us for having such a burden as a child placed upon us.

"I swear…sometimes I don't know if she understands English!"

I just looked at her with a dead expression in my eyes. Alex threw a look my way in an attempt to get me to move closer to him. I looked at him meaningfully, before I gave Crystal my best look of disgust.

Crystal caught it, and, just as Casey was coming down the porch steps with a stuffed animal clutched in her hand, threw her arm out in the little girl's path.

Casey, catching the movement, dodged the blow, but tripped down the stairs. She tumbled down and landed in a heap at the foot of the steps. I hurried over to her as tears welled up in her eyes. Alex visibly restrained himself from going to her and focused his attention on Crystal.

"Do you have papers I need to sign or something?" Crystal asked in a bored tone. "I don't ever want to hear about her again."

Alex ground his teeth. "They're at my hotel room. If you haven't noticed, we didn't exactly come prepared."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "I'll come by your hotel tonight to sign them. After that I don't want to hear you and the kid are still around. If I do, I might just let my brothers have some fun with you and your girlfriend."

Alex just snorted. He came over to Casey and I, scooped up Casey in his arms and headed back towards the woods in the direction of our hotel. I grabbed Casey's stuffed animal and jogged to catch up to Alex and his newfound daughter.

**Author's Note: **Here, let me piss you off. P No, I'm not discontinuing the story. But, I have had this chapter done for QUITE SOME TIME. My computer goes into fits, so when I actually would remember to update, the computer would have a stroke….which is unfortunate. I'll try to update sooner next time. I love you guys for you're continued reviews. I know I lose readers with my sporatic updates or w/e but it'll all be good in the end. ) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think!


	18. Not So Easy

"Why am I still here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Not to me apparently. The question I posed to Alex hours ago still remained unanswered. With my prodding and much assistance from Alex, Casey was convinced to take a nice soak in the bathtub. At first she was wary of either of us touching her unclothed body. I was hoping that was just modesty and not a sign of more traumas she had suffered at the hands of her incompetent and unloving mother. After cleaning off all of the dirt and grime that had accumulated over the obvious many weeks without a bath, Casey was fast asleep in one of my big t-shirts on one of the beds in the hotel room. Alex was perched next to her, gently caressing her hair, obviously still in awe at the beauty of his daughter.

I sat outside on the small balcony the hotel room provided. I preferred being outside, especially since a scent strikingly similar to Kyle's was wafting through the air every so often. Though we had hardly been separated long, I missed him so much. I figured it must have been the hard goodbye, the fact that we didn't know when we would see one another next.

I felt Alex's presence behind me on the balcony.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Good," He answered coming to stand beside me and gaze out at the heavily wooded land our room faced. After a few moments of silence he fluidly turned towards me with a look of awe on his face. "She's so beautiful isn't she?"

I nodded. I was still a little torn as to why I was with Alex. I thought there was a purpose in my coming, but it seemed everything that had been accomplished so far could have been done fairly easily without me. My boyfriend was hurting while I was sitting in a hotel room with a man who had seriously undefined intentions toward me.

"Crystal wouldn't have given me Casey without having seen you," Alex finally said.

I studied his expression. When Crystal had come earlier to sign the papers, Casey had cried and cowered in a corner and it had taken nearly 20 minutes after Crystal's departure to coax her from the fetal position she had assumed. Crystal had thrown many knowing looks in my direction, looks I didn't understand.

"What's so special about me?" I asked.

"I had a…reputation, Lib," Alex said hesitantly.

I narrowed my eyes at his deliberate wording. "What do you mean _reputation_?"

He raised a perfect eyebrow at the growl in my voice. "Let's just say that I was never without a girl."

"Never?"

"Never," He confirmed. "If I had come alone, she wouldn't have given Casey to me. She would have seen that I had changed and that having Casey would make me happy. For me to be happy is pretty much the last thing in the world she wants. Since she still thinks I live the same lifestyle, she thinks Casey is going to become a burden to me."

At this point he looked inside the room towards his sleeping daughter.

"She'll never be a burden to anyone ever again," He stated softly.

I let him sit in silence for a moment before saying what was foremost on my mind. "Now what, Alex? What am I supposed to do now?"

He gave a grim smile. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

I had opened my mouth to ask what he meant when I heard several howls. Though still distant, they were much closer than they should have been.

Alex's gaze jerked towards the noise. "Pack your stuff. Time to go."


End file.
